Worst Dad Ever
by Artemis 3000
Summary: Eclipse – Bella and Charlie have an eye-opening argument regarding his priorities after she breaks her hand, punching Jacob.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong solely to the original author. I only own the plot and other original creations.**

* * *

 **Worst Dad Ever**

Bella climbed out of her truck, just as Jacob stepped out of the trees across Charlie's house. Instantly, Edward stiffened and growled, stepping protectively in front of her. He looked downright feral. He wouldn't give the mongrel another chance to hurt her. Bella put her hand on his arm, calming him down immediately. The mutt would get what he deserved in due time. Now was not the time, not in front of Charlie.

"Leave, mutt. You have no business here!" Edward snarled in warning, trying to control his rage, as Jacob nonchalantly sauntered towards them.

"Nope. Don't think so," Jacob said cockily, stopping in front of Edward, never taking his eyes of Bella. Edward gave another warning growl, not that the mutt seemed to care.

"You are violating the treaty. Again!" Edward snarled. Jacob shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"And what do you want to do, heh? You can't do anything, not in front of Charlie," Jacob smirked evilly, knowing Edward's hands were tied. Edward gave him a withering glare.

"You will pay dog. Now or later doesn't matter," Edward promised.

Jacob just smirked, letting fabricated images of him and Bella together flood his mind. Edward's control snapped. Snarling ferociously, he lunged for Jacob, punching him hard enough that he fell backwards. He had to restrain himself to not pummel the mutt full force in front of Charlie's house and too many witnesses, risking exposure to his family.

"Back off leech," Jacob warned, scrambling to his feet. He started to tremble, his control slipping.

"I don't think so. You didn't back off, when Bella asked you to, dog," Edward spat, a deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"Stay. Away. From. Bella!" he added in a hiss.

Jacob snarled in response, taking a step towards Edward, ready to attack when Charlie came storming out of the house to investigate the commotion outside. He went between a trembling and snarling Jacob and a furious Edward, who looked ready to murder Jacob.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked sternly, looking from Jacob to Edward, giving the latter an extra glare for good measure, making sure he knew who he thought was to blame for the situation while waiting for an explanation. So much for objectivity.

"Nothing, Charlie, just a misunderstanding," Jacob replied. Edward scoffed in disgust.

"There is nothing to misunderstand," Edward spat.

"I want an explanation, now," Charlie ordered, looking at Jacob for answers. He didn't trust Edward to tell the truth. Obviously.

"Bella broke her hand," Jacob answered.

Charlie turned around towards Bella, who still stood behind Edward. Stepping beside him, she showed Charlie her hand that was now in a cast. After the incident with Jacob, Edward took Bella straight to the house where Carlisle took care of her injured hand. She still felt a dull throbbing despite the pain medication, but it was bearable.

"How did that happen?" he asked her concerned, giving Edward a sideway glance full with accusation. Bella's anger returned full force.

"Don't look at Edward that way, _he_ had nothing to do with this," she said glaring at Charlie.

"Oh, and who did?" Charlie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Who do you think? The mongrel of course," she spat, indicating in Jacob's direction with her good hand.

"Bella!" Charlie admonished. Bella glared at him defiantly, but kept silent for now. Charlie turned to Jacob again.

"What do you have to do with Bella breaking her hand?" he asked expectantly.

"Bella punched me," Jacob answered shortly. This time Charlie arched both eyebrows in surprise. But he also looked quiet amused, spiking Bella's annoyance and anger.

"Did she now. Why, what did you do?" Charlie asked amused, his mustache twitching from holding back his smile. Jacob smirked back cockily, feeling safe with the reassurance of Charlie's support.

"I kissed Bella," Jacob replied smugly. Charlie's eyes grew wide, and he turned to look at Bella again and then back to Jacob, giving him a proud smile.

"Good for you," Charlie told him with approval.

Edward sneered in disgust, stiffening as he read Charlie's mind. He could clearly see what Bella's father had in mind for her future, and it definitely wasn't Edward. Pride. Approval. Support. And the hope of Bella taking finally an interest in the stinking mutt and kicking good ol' Edward to the curb were he belonged. He growled too quiet for Charlie or Bella to hear, but Jacob did. He gave Edward a smirk, knowing very well that Charlie was on his side. Beside him, he felt Bella tremble with emotion. She was ready to explode, but before she could, Jacob interrupted.

"Like I said, total misunderstanding," Jacob said arrogantly, feeling invincible with Charlie's praise. Edward took a step in his direction, but was stopped by Charlie.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble here, understood?" he warned Edward harshly.

"Would be a shame if I had to take you to the station and make this official. I don't think your parents would be very happy about it, would they?" he continued, using his position as Chief to his advantage. Edward gritted his teeth in anger. He could see it in his mind how much Charlie wanted for Edward to give him a reason. But he wouldn't do that. He was smarter than that.

"What?" Bella exclaimed in shock.

"You can't be serious? That piece of shit forced himself on me, and you congratulate him? And instead of that bastard you give Edward a hard time though he didn't do anything wrong. What's wrong with you?" she spat.

"Bella, watch your tongue," Charlie admonished, his tone hard. Bella's lip curled in distaste, and disgust was clearly written in her face for both her father and Jacob. He was her father for God's sake; he should be more concerned about her welfare and the reason why she bloody punched that mongrel. Not to forget he was the police Chief. What a great role model.

"That's all you have to say? That's rich," she chuckled humorlessly.

"I just said that swine forced himself on me and kissed me against my will, and all you have to say is that I should watch my tongue? You are disgusting," Bella spat.

"Bella!" Charlie warned her again, this time sharper.

"You know, why don't you arrest me for assault and battery, after all it's me who punched _it_ ," Bella remarked acidly. With an arched eyebrow, Charlie turned to Jacob with a mocking smirk.

"Jake, do you want to press charges? You would be in your rights to, you know," he asked smiling.

"Nah, I don't think so. I didn't feel a thing. Maybe if she had used a crowbar or something else," Jacob replied, shooting her a mocking grin. Oh, how she hated that insufferable mutt.

"That can be arranged," she muttered under her breath, but he heard her clearly, giving her a wink. She felt like throwing up.

"Oh, and don't forget to add charges for animal cruelty," Bella mocked, making Edward snort and Jacob scowl. Charlie shook his head in exasperation.

"You know, Charlie, why don't I make it count and get your baseball bat and finish what I started," she suggested smiling happily.

"That's enough, Bella!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes, you're right, it's more than enough. I can't believe you would take _his_ side over your own daughter's. What father would do that? Not a good one that's for sure. Because a good father would show more concern, but that's obviously asking too much. Also a good father would shoot her daughter's assailant at sight for forcing himself on her and not congratulate him for a deed done good. You should be ashamed of yourself," Bella seethed. Charlie stood frozen in shock, mouth gaping open, obviously not knowing what to say to that. But Bella wasn't done yet.

"You know, I don't know what's worse, you failing as a father or as the chief of police of this fucked up town. If you treat your own daughter like this, how are you treating victims that are strangers? I don't even want to know," Bella finished, watching Charlie flinch. She had hit the mark. With that she turned around heading upstairs to pack her things. There was no way she would stay here a second longer. She was done. Edward followed her, leaving Charlie and Jacob standing in stunned silence. Up in her room, Edward took her in his arms.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked quietly.

"No," she croaked, a tear trailed down her cheek. Edward kissed it away softly.

"How could he, Edward. He is my father," Bella sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't understand it either," Edward answered, stroking slow, comforting circles on her back.

"His hate for me has obviously made him blind for Jacob's true nature. He just doesn't want to see it, to believe that his best friend's son could do that to you," Edward tried to explain what he saw in Charlie's mind.

"But I'm his daughter," she protested.

"I know. But he doesn't think clearly. Give him time to come to his senses," Edward reassured her.

"I don't know if I can," she said sadly.

"This hurt more than anything else he could have said or done. For him to take Jacob's side…," Bella stopped speaking.

"No, I can't forget this, and I'm not sure I can forgive him," she said bitterly.

"Give it time," Edward advised, but she shook her head and stepped out of his embrace, going to her closet to get a bag. Putting it on her bed, she went to get everything she needed to stay with Edward for a while.

"What are you doing?" he asked her watching.

"I'm packing everything I need to stay with you," she replied.

"You want to stay with me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. That's alright, isn't it?" Bella asked hesitantly. Maybe she was too hasty. Maybe he didn't want her there.

"Of course it is alright, more than alright, actually. I was just surprised, is all," Edward assured her, taking her in his arms and giving her a soft kiss.

"I can't stay here. Not after this. And I wouldn't feel safe here. With Charlie on Jacob's side, the bastard could come and go when he wants and had easy access to me," Bella said, shuddering at the thought of Jacob catching her of guard.

"You wouldn't be alone, Bella. I would've made sure someone was with you at all times, but I prefer you staying with me a lot more. I make sure the mutt won't come near you ever again. I swear, you are safe with me," he vowed.

"I know you will."

"Come on, let me help you pack," Edward said.

In seconds he had everything packed, and they were ready to go. Together they went downstairs. Thankfully Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Charlie must have made him leave. He still stood in the same place they had left him. When he saw the bag in Edward's hand, his eyes widened.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie asked warily, looking at the bag.

"I'm not staying here where that dog can get to me whenever he wants," Bella clarified her intentions.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I said, I'm not staying here," she repeated.

"But…but you can't just leave," Charlie stuttered.

"Yes, I can, and I will," Bella declared, her voice harsh.

"No, you will not leave this house, I forbid it," Charlie shouted, suddenly coming out of his shock.

"You forbid it?" Bella chuckled bitterly.

"Well, newsflash, Charlie. I'm an adult and off age, you can't forbid me anything. When I want to leave, I will leave," she shot back, glaring at her father. Charlie glared back, he knew he couldn't force her to stay, but he was unwilling to let her go. Especially not with _him_. Edward shook his head at his stubbornness, if Charlie wouldn't relent, he would lose Bella for good. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Bella…," Charlie started to say, but Bella interrupted him.

"No, I don't want to hear your cheap excuses for that dog. I made up my mind. I stay with Edward and his family, at least there I will be safe and that damn rabid dog won't bother me. They will make sure of that," Bella stated resolutely. She started to turn, but stopped.

"If it had been Alice or Rosalie, what do you think they would do?" she asked Charlie, though she didn't expect an answer, it was a rhetorical question. And she didn't get one anyway. Charlie just stood staring at her.

"Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have taken his side, that's for sure. And they won't take it now, because I'm family, and they protect family," Bella finished fervently. She didn't give Charlie another chance to speak. With Edward at her side, she walked to the door, leaving Charlie behind to contemplate what just happened.

Edward helped her into the car before he walked to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove towards his home. He was sure Alice would know already, informing the others of Bella's decision to stay with them. Edward would fill in the rest when Bella had settled into her new home. She needed to be alone for a while to process what had happened today and to come to terms with it. And at his home she could do this safely without fear. Edward and his family would make sure of that. Like Bella said, she was family, and they protected their own. And she needed protection.

Jacob Black was dangerous; he had more than once proven that already. He was volatile and unpredictable and had no control over his temper. He had already lost hold of his sanity once, he would again, and next time it might be too late for him to come back before he would do something irrevocably. Beside his arrogant attitude, he seemed completely normal at Charlie's, no trace of the madness that had overtaken him not so long ago was clearly visible, but Edward knew better. He could see it clearly still glimmering in his eyes, well hidden from anyone who didn't look too closely. He was a ticking time bomb, intend on claiming what wasn't his to claim. He wouldn't get to Bella a second time.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked in concern, taking her hand in his and drawing slow, comforting circles with his thumb. He could feel her relax slightly.

"I will be," was all she said.

* * *

 **AN: I always hated Charlie's nonchalant reaction to Jacob forcing himself onto Bella, both in the book and the movie. This is my view of how it should have happened. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
